


Don't Tell the Bride

by Hellodarling2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Chaos, Drama, First Time, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Smut, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellodarling2/pseuds/Hellodarling2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when you put a commitment phobic wedding planner, an unenthusiastic bride, an over-the-top groom with grand ideas, and his drop dead gorgeous brother/best man in the same room? Dean wished he didn’t have to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell the Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note:  
> G'day all, and thanks for taking the time to read my little story. This is my first fanfiction in many years, and my first Supernatural one at that. I've decided to try my hand at an AU for the fun of it. This story is un-beta'd, so if anyone wants to put their hand up that would be much appreciated. Please let me know what you think, as CC will be taken on board. This first chapter is just an introduction, and I'm hoping that coming chapters will be longer. 
> 
> Full Summery:  
> Dean never thought he would become an event planner, let alone a wedding planner. He and his brothers company have taken on the strangest wedding anyone has ever heard of. The couple are getting married in order to annoy both their families, the bride wants nothing to do with the wedding planning, the groom should be in a nut-house, the colour scheme is enough to make a blind man cringe, and on top of it all, the grooms brother/best man is maddeningly attractive and utterly strange at the same time. Dean can't. He just Can't. 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Not mine, I own nothing.

Prologue.

 

 

 The room was silent for a moment.

 

Then was hit by a resounding, “NO, no way, no how, not a snowballs chance”

 

“Dean, don’t be unreasonable. We need the work, business is slow, and this could mean we actually turn a profit this year, and its not like its going to be any harder than what we already do”.

 

Dean eye-balled his younger brother doubtfully, praying this was another of Sam's jokes. But Sam stood there, flashing his sincere face, and looking for all the world like a deer caught in the headlights by his brothers sever reaction.

Dean had been supportive when Sam came to him with a business plan, bursting with hope and excitement, prattling on about “lucrative markets”, and “profit margins” within the event planning industry, which Sam had spent quite some time studying. He even, reluctantly, agreed to work with his brother for the first few years, as Dean had been unemployed and bored shitless. He found that he didn’t totally suck at it, which had surprised him. Hey, he loved a good party just as much as the next man, he just didn’t think he would ever get involved with the types that didn’t have beer flowing into red plastic cups.

Between them, they made a great team, with Dean's eye for detail and Sam's knack for reassuring nervous hosts, they had managed to pull off some amazing events within the first eighteen months of opening shop. As far as Dean was concerned, Winchester Events was doing fine, even if the past three months had been a little slow going. Its not like they weren’t getting any business at all, they currently had two product launches and a corporate networking event they were working on, plus the prospect of planning the sixtieth birthday of a very prominent senator.

 

So why, _WHY,_ would Sam even entertain the idea of offering _wedding_ planning?

 

“Sammy, I don’t DO weddings. I don’t do pink, and flowers, and over the top table settings, and sappy music, and friggin chic-flick moments. C'mon man, you know me”. Dean could feel the disgust oozing out of his pores and making his skin itch at the thought of it.

 

Sam's expression morphed into Bitchface, and he huffed, frustrated at his brothers attitude.

 

“Dean, if we want to get our names out there, and build a good reputation and clientele base, we need to offer more than corporate events with the occasional birthday thrown in. Wedding planning is a huge market, and I've looked into it, there aren’t that many wedding planners in the area, and they are doing amazingly well for themselves. This could do a lot for us. I'm not saying that we should drop our other services in favour of doing weddings, I just think it would be stupid not to offer it.”

 

“No”.

 

Dean was putting his foot down! There was no way he was giving in this time, he was not putting up with crying bridezilla's who threw tantrums over escort cards and lighting effects.

 

“Oh, come on Dean,”, Sam implored, “stop being a jerk and look at the big picture. Its not like you’ll be planning them on your own, it will be a joint effort. Hell with the money we'll be making, we could even afford to bring on another employee. I can deal with the smaller weddings myself, and leave the corporate stuff to you. I promise to only ask for your help on the bigger projects. Plus it's not like every wedding is the same, there are some women out there who want an out-of-the-box wedding, and not all the pink crap”

 

Dean ran his hands over his face. He looked up at Sam's face, and saw the pleading, hopeful look his brother was throwing at him.

Dean sighed.

 

“Sam, its not just the girly crap. If we offer weddings we have to double, no, triple our vendor list. When are we going to find the time to do that? I don’t even want to think of going through the networking stage again, it was hell the first time round.”

 

Sam had the decency to look sheepish.

 

“well, ah, I've already started the process”

 

“Sammy!” Dean growled accusingly.

 

“Dean, just hear me out. The past few months I've been making contacts locally and also in the neighbouring cities. I've even got contacts in LA and New York. Remember that weekend I took off a few months back? I went to a wedding expo, and looked into our options. I made some great contacts that weekend. Most of the networking is already done. Scouts honer”.

 

“You were never a scout”.

 

“Don’t be pedantic Dean. Just give this a go. For me?”

 

Dean groaned in annoyance and hung his head in defeat.

 

“Don’t make me regret this Sammy, or I’ll be putting itching powder in your boxers at our next big event”.

 

Sam laughed lightly and clapped Dean on the shoulder.

 

* * *

 

“Dean, Dean,” Sam's panicked voice yelled into the phone over the background noise.

 

“Dean I need you to come to the hotel, the client is having a serious meltdown, the flowers haven’t arrived yet, and the tablecloths are the wrong shade of fuchsia, I need you to come down and help set up the ceremony space while I sort it out. Be here in fifteen....no, NO, that’s NOT where the bride wants the candelabras....oh God, be careful with those, just let me.......”

 

The phone clicked, and Dean drew in a deep breath.

 

He was going to commit fratricide, he could feel it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
